ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Linkmadara
Archive: 01 ---- Rath When you edited the front page, you forgot to put Rath there.--Benisawesome 20:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I just thought that since the page said that you were the last editor that you did that. Sorry.--Benisawesome 21:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) By the way, do you know who did that so I can tell them about Rath?--Benisawesome 21:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok ill tell them--Benisawesome 21:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) big chills offspring i dont think the Big Chill's Offspring page is a little how you say inappropriate for the younger viewers (7 and lower) because i really sont think they need to learn the words like reproduce and asexualy!! so can you use different words like make babies, please!! Gleefan13 23:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Thanks Thx for helping me for editing my pages and changes my grammartical mistake most of the time. u are ya a girl or a boy?123host 05:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Hey What about "on what"? I 4got what i left u a message about--Kevinlevin13 22:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) changes Hey just a question... I have just edited a few pages of aliens (not a big thing just the italian and, a few, brazilian names) but since I've did that before makeng an account is it possible to put the changes in my new account??? Negative93 23:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I want to report someone I was on my homepage and i saw and article that had been edited but the person who wrote it wrote something very innappropriate about the highbreed and my mother you should read it. I wont post it here because it was very rude. It was by an unregistered contributer so i think they weren't logged in cuz they didn't want to be found out. please do something about it.--Kevinlevin13 23:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:I want to report someone Highbreed. Its not there anymore but i can still see it on that thing that shows the articles that were recently changed.--Kevinlevin13 01:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And another thing Why does it say on the stale articles thing that it was last modified, for example, on Feb 13, 2009 when i just modified it today?--Kevinlevin13 01:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Administrators Hey dude. I think you should get some admins for the wiki. I mean sometimes users do vandals and admins need to block those people. What do ya think? Reply on my talk page. Thanks,Mr Rath 22:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hire Will you be hiring other admins? From,Mr Rath 23:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ??? ok how do u know so much about the wiki? how old are you??? and what grade are you in??? Gleefan13 23:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Guess What I did I just revised the episode inside man and it looks super cool now. I got the plot line exactly right and you should read it. Its so fly. By the way are a u reall y a very fat dude or are you skinny? How old are u what grade are you in? are you a boy or girl?--Kevinlevin13 14:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) pages Lots of unregistered people are make new pages which are not anything to tell about Ben 10 wiki.Prime-man208 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 pages Lots of unregistered people are make new pages which are not anything to tell about Ben 10 wiki.Prime-man208 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 swearing on the kevins mutations page is using a word the word crap and i find that it has nothing to do with ben10. who ever swears all the time is a person who tries to be cool all the time. Gleefan13 20:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 Category I think you should add a new category that says "Top Editors" with a list of your favorite editors. Mr Rath 22:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm I found a vandal page. It's called "Red Omnitrix". Please delete it as soon as possible. Mr Rath 22:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea Linkdarside instead of deleting kilariviq's ultimates could you make a page for them to go on because I think they're cool --Kevineee Hey Did you deleted my Ultimate Jetray article? Hey Did you deleted my Ultimate Jetray article? DNA lab i want to ask why this wikia doesn't have anything on the dna Lab?Ashendant 00:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Jetray Please do not delete it anymore. It's on again. PLS this is my first article and i want to keep it. I have a question why do you have "greymatter's code"???? Could you tell me??? the artist make them for bandai, but bandai never released them ,so he released them--Linkdarkside 12:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) hEY STOP DELETING MY ARTICLE!!! hEY STOP DELETING MY ARTICLE!!! Ludoan or Lewodan are the really spelled as Lewodan?--Linkdarkside 13:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I saw the episode and they pronounced it Loo-oh -dan (but the people on this website spelled it Lu-doo-an) so i turned my captions on and it turned out to be spelled Lewodan--Kevinlevin13 13:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) well i guess i change it--Linkdarkside 13:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok then--Kevinlevin13 13:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Whats up, Dawg? I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Hey it's me Mr Rath. I'm on my other account. I made a wiki called TKO wiki. I wanted to know if you could help me edit there. You could become a admin if you make enough edits. Please, I need someone to help me run it. Just look up "Cartoon Network TKO Wiki" on google and it will show you it. Leave a message on my talk page if you wanna. --Robot Man 21:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Andy dave Andy dave is doing the same things as Bojanrex, Question men, Anwer men, Secret men, also known as the blocked users, 99.50.199.44 too. --ChuckieCheese 2:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right, that Anwer Man, Question Man and so on (probably) is skipping into the next IP Address and make a new account! --Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Where do you find that "DNA lab picture"???? Could you tell me??? I figured something out About the episode fused, Well have you heard of an electric fuse the next episode must have Ra'ad since he controls electricity Andreas' Fault I know this is random, but I think that Andreas' Fault was very sad at the end :( .Benisawesome 13:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) unregistered people Why do unregistered people make pages that are not telling about this wiki.Prime-man208 20:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Pictures Hey linkdarkside. Do you know where i can find a picture of Magister Prior Gilhil on this website? He doesnt seem to have a page. It might just look like he doesnt since right now im on my itouch. If he does have a page though, can you leave me a message so i know? Thanks,----Benisawesome 02:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I also need one of Squire from the Forever Knights. If there are any pics of him, please leave me a message.--Benisawesome 12:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) And one of the baseball team, the Squires. I'm very sorry for the bother, though. If you cannot help, its okay. Just leave me a message saying that--Benisawesome 13:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much.--Benisawesome 13:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Someone has been uploading smaller duplicates of already uploaded pictures in this wiki. --ChuckieCheese 10:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) help im trying to put in 2 videos on my user page but its putting it on the "my home" page, can you tell me what to do.--Gleefan13 16:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13